Camping
by AriaJaida
Summary: Camping, in itself, is a horrific past time.


'This isn't where I want to be. This _seriously _isn't where I want to be. Camping, in itself, is a horrific past time; I mean however quaint those little camp sites look from the outside, they still involve laying on the hard floor in the middle of nowhere and getting _very _little sleep due to a completely _rational _fear of communal bathrooms – no oneknows _who's _been in there and I dread to _think_ what they could have been up to. So yes, camping sucks. But seriously, this was about a million times worse than just camping, this was like wilderness survival training (without the training that people _surely _have before they go on _that!)._ This was roughing it, it was _torture, _it was-'

"Kurt! Isn't this completely amazing? Like a dream come true? I've always wanted to do it and with you here I just feel so..." Kurt sighed,

"It's perfect." He looked up at the earnest expression on Blaine's face and couldn't help but smile. His dad may have laughed him all the way out of the house and he may hyperventilate in the morning when he wakes up and has to cleanse his delicate complexion in _river water_ but this was him and Blaine- alone. In a _forest._

The hum of the busy highway in the not so distant distance kind of ruined the ambiance he had going, and so did the concrete of the playground he could see if he squinted through the trees but he was here, sitting on a gorgeous red checked blanket (and throw pillows), wicker picnic blanket included. It may have taken several trips from the car but they were here, together, and _alone._

'You see, life's all well and good in Lima but Blaine and I are at the stage in their relationship where we just want to be _alone._ Not like _that!_ We just want to be able to enjoy each other's company and not be interrupted every ten seconds by my dad checking to make sure the doors open and out hands are where he can see them. I'm _seventeen_ for goodness sake! Surely with age comes a little privacy. I mean the only reason I'm actually here right now is because my dad never actually believed I'd survive the night. He's expecting me to come home in the middle of the night completely traumatised but I won't! I'm determined to have the most amazing, _romantic_ night. Camping. In a forest. With no running water and nowhere to hang my clothes. Maybe this was a bad idea.'

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He was huddled on the blanket he'd laid out in ridiculous (fake) fur coat. The collar was up and tucked underneath his chin and he looked _adorable_.

"Shall we get in the tent?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"Can we look at the stars?" was the reply. He was so in _love. _He knew Kurt wasn't the most enthusiastic person when it came to anything that involved the outdoors but he was making the effort. For _him. _He honestly didn't know how he got so lucky. Blaine moved towards Kurt and they lay on the blanket, heads together and looking at the sky. "They're so bright," Kurt sighed, a smile on his lips, "We'll both be stars one day you know. Not up there – real stars – Broadway, the West End, world tours, everything. Together." Blaine grinned. Kurt was so optimistic about everything and he knew, no matter what, that whatever he achieved in life would be thanks to Kurt, his wonderful, amazing, talented-

"Did you blow up the air mattress? Cos I may be ruining the moment but there's a rock under this blanket digging into my thigh and you know how-"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine smiled, "How about we get into that tent, it's getting a little cold and I want to get settled, it's getting late." Kurt jumped up and started towards the tent.

"See you in a few Blaine Anderson," he said over his shoulder, determined to get settled before Blaine turned into a starfish on him. Blaine entered the tent a couple of minutes later to see Kurt snuggled under a huge duvet, one edge folded back inviting him in.

"You don't do things by halves, do you Kurt," he smiled, zipping the tent and climbing under the covers. Kurt moved towards him and they lay, snuggled with only a layer of canvas separating them from the stars. "I love that about you, I love everything about you." He felt Kurt's smile against his neck. They didn't say it out loud very often but the feeling never went away. He drifted to sleep with a knee digging into his thigh knowing that life was just perfect.

Several hours later, Kurt awoke to an appallingly loud patter of raindrops on the roof of the tent. It sounded like someone was firing a water cannon out there. And his foot was wet. He looked up at the roof of the tent and saw a roughly sewn square of material that was _supposed _to be covering a hole allowing a steady drip of water though and onto his feet. He glanced over to his boyfriend to find him fast asleep with not a care in the world. Huffing, he lay back down to attempt to go back to sleep, only for Blaine to turn over and wack him in the face with his arm. He pushed it away and sighed, trying to get comfortable on the not so air-filled mattress. Facing his boyfriend he curled up, using his pillow to separate them. A second wack to the face was the answer.

'Very romantic,' Kurt thought, sitting up and glaring at the spread-eagle boy. No matter what happened, he was not leaving this tent until the morning. He would not be beaten by a little bit of rain. He moved off the edge of the air mattress and piled up the throw pillows he'd brought into a makeshift bed. The checked blanket made a good sheet and he supposed his fur coat could be a duvet. It was freezing. Curling up into a ball, he lay shivering in his temporary bed, determined to stick it out.

As soon as the sun was up Blaine was awake. He opened his eyes to an empty tent. Alarmed, he rushed out of the tent to see Kurt, hair in disarray and black circles under his eyes standing with his bags packed around him.

"Was it that bad?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer. The reply was a dripping wet sock thrown in his face.

"I may love you, but I'm telling you something now... I _HATE_ camping!"


End file.
